


赫尔墨斯的降落

by anony_m



Series: 谁教岁岁红莲夜 [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, M/M, 沈杨
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24399640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anony_m/pseuds/anony_m
Summary: 《天生一对》的后续，点梗文。给定关键词：沈杨；欢脱；自己把自己卖了给定开头：为你，千千万万遍。 （《追风筝的人》）给定结尾：“处男？马上就不是了。”
Series: 谁教岁岁红莲夜 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588843
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

0.  
为你，千千万万遍。

1.  
他们的第一次，很失败。  
“不够默契？”  
黎枔咔嚓咬碎一口冰块，酒吧嘈杂，居然都没能挡住那咬牙切齿声。  
“比这还糟？”侯渠梁这下倒是实打实惊讶了，手里杯子晃荡了两圈，压低声音问，“你再给点儿细节我听听？”  
“什么细节，不就那套常规流程，还能多细。”  
“常规也是因人而异的嘛。那……谁控制节奏啊？”侯渠梁被瞪了一眼，立马抬手示意没有恶意，“我知道我知道，没有冒犯的意思，当然应该是你了，毕竟你才是那个——”  
他不问则已，这样一问刚好给了黎枔爆发的出口：“你也知道我才是出力的那个？这难道不是默认的规则？！可他呢？婆婆妈妈絮絮叨叨个不停，这也不让那也不让，什么‘在我给出指令前不要擅自进行下一步’，恨不能凡事亲力亲为替我把能干的都干了，皮都别破一点！我算什么？一个瓷娃娃摆设？木偶都比我能干！”  
侯渠梁的眉毛都快挑进头发里了：“看不出来啊……小杨，这么强势的？”  
“你跟他搭档几十年了你也看不出来？”黎枔把威士忌愤愤咽下去，“难不成只有我有特殊对待？我可谢谢了！”  
“哎，这话说的。”侯渠梁差点被噎住，慌忙拍胸脯，“我跟你怎么能一样？你你你别瞎想啊，我们就是单纯的同事战友情而已，绝对没别的。”  
“废话，不是同事还能是什么？”黎枔在半是酒精半是羞恼的热意里没捉住那点不对劲，“你还想有什么别的。”  
“我以为你找我喝酒，是因为我对感情事务比较有经验嘛。”老侯摸摸鼻子，“我保证，你大胆问放心问，我知无不言。我虽然也是个A，但是真的绝对从来没动过小杨，想都没想过。”  
黎枔皱着眉：“你说什么呢？什么感情事务？我是不爽，但是工作归工作私人归私人，这点概念还是有的。就是你们一起工作的久，才找你问问。”  
“什么意思？你找我，不是因为你们第一次……不顺利吗？”  
“何止不顺利，是彻头彻尾的失败。”黎枔没好气道，“人质差点被吓到心梗，还差点误伤队友，我简直就成了群嘲！”  
“唉？”  
酒意稍退，黎枔看着他茫然的表情也慢慢反应过来：“你以为我说在什么？”  
“……第一次？”  
“是啊。”  
“我以为你是说你们的第一次——”  
“任务。”“上床。”  
“……”“……”

“难不成他是处男？”  
杨槿盯着慢慢舒展的茶叶叹了口气：“他是个Alpha，是个双性恋，之前是个艺术家，而且比我还大一岁，你觉得呢？”  
裴泽哼了一声，仍旧目光灼灼，誓不罢休：“改改你这上个世纪的刻板印象啊，这跟年龄性向职业又没什么关系。我说你们都住一块儿了还没睡一块儿，已经很说明问题了。”  
“住一起只是方便照顾，他上个星期才拆石膏。”  
“他是个A！你把一个A四肢统统打折他都能靠第五条腿站起来。”  
都什么跟什么啊，杨槿又叹了口气，不明白为什么说好的喝茶清谈会往这个奇怪的颜色和方向上撒丫狂奔。  
裴泽探过身拍拍他的手臂：“这么说吧，涯门里对你意难平的可不少。何况新来的太子爷这么快就登堂入室，我们这帮被你照顾了几十年的老人，也难免有点不放心。”  
“你敢在他面前用那个称呼试试。”  
“不想要这个称呼可得用本事来换呐。”裴泽笑嘻嘻地歪回椅子里，“打岔对我没用，我说真的，食色性也，没什么好羞耻的，太子爷要是有什么隐疾，最好及时止损，好聚好散。”  
杨槿摇摇头，给他添上茶，澄碧茶汤化作一道漂亮弧线，从按着壶盖的手指间腾起白烟，稍微模糊了他的眼镜片。  
“不是谁的问题。”他说，“只是我心里还没准备好。”  
“这种事还要心理准备？”裴泽啼笑皆非，“你当是六十年代发情期呐——”他突然住了口，脸上的笑容也褪了下去。一时间除了茶水沸声，无人开口。  
“你是想……？”  
“……嗯。”  
“这么喜欢这公子哥儿啊？”  
杨槿专心致志喝茶。  
“唉，你这人真是……幸好他们鼓动我过来探风，否则你一个人憋着什么也不说，打算怎么办？跟他讲过吗？”  
“还没有。”  
裴泽摇了摇头，沉默半天，恶狠狠戳他：“你蠢，他混，真是天生一对。”  
杨槿无辜地看着他。  
“你不想问就不问吧，我们来想办法，保证撬开他的嘴。”  
“问他是不是处男？”杨槿毫无自觉地笑了。  
“喝你的茶去！”


	2. Chapter 2

“你不就是嫌被他英雄救美丢了脸嘛！大丈夫做A能屈能伸——哎哎我错了我错了酒还没喝完呢别泼啊！美救英雄，美救英雄行了吧？大不了你救回来一次嘛。默契要慢慢培养，设身处地又不是没机会，小黎啊你放心，咱一起出生入死的肯定都希望战友家里家外好，这事儿包在哥身上，一定给你想个办法找补回来。”

2.  
想什么办法呢，侯渠梁喝到找不着北，最后也没说出个想法。不说就不说，黎枔才懒得捧场追问。他因为养伤被杨槿禁了快两个月的酒，好容易有个名正言顺的小酌之夜，乐得专心一醉解愁，何况纵使侯渠梁拍着胸脯指天发誓这一愁好办，他就不信自己没说出口的纠结旁人能怎么开解。  
他们不默契，不止在出任务（当然也不是上床！）  
黎枔花了五个月的时间训练通关入职涯门，然后花了五个星期从第一次任务造成的各种后遗症中恢复，最后费尽心思溜出病房的那天被正提着保温桶推门而入的内勤主管捉回家里继续动弹不得地修养了五天，直到彻底拆掉石膏。从酒吧初遇到朝夕相对，他知道杨槿是个好搭档（稍微过度保护），好室友（洁癖略略严重），好情人（花样有待学习），日常琐碎之余，也乐得从心所欲交颈温存，四下无人时舔他通红耳垂。  
他只是没有标记他。  
过去半年多，与他同居的O和以前一样靠定期注射抑制剂度过发情期，既不避讳，也不请求，就好像公寓里这个现成的人形自走信息素喷雾不存在。Omega从没发出邀约，Alpha也就从没开口，大家都是修成精怪的中年人，很多事不必摆到台面上讲，心照不宣的回避已经是答案。  
虽然这答案也许不能解释他心中火焰灼烧般的焦躁，以及由这种焦躁引发的冷战。  
你喜欢他吗？我喜欢他。可那又怎么样呢？人心不如水，等闲起波澜，你这个时候喜欢他，一个月后，一年后，十年二十年后，年老色衰之际，还能像此刻这样对鸡皮鹤发的老头子热烈地说喜欢吗？不要指望那些情真意切的告白，喜欢和长久是两个维度的事。黎枔知道自己跟杨槿这种循规蹈矩到能乖乖相亲的好孩子不一样，他拍过拖，约过炮，订过婚，逃过婚，结过婚，离过婚，红尘阅尽，栏干拍遍，也曾一腔痴缠，也曾神魂俱碎，到如今自己咂摸一下，想到没有太辜负过谁，也算不上被谁辜负太深，心里只有近乎冷酷的庆幸。离家浪游三十载，前艺术家是一团被锤出了十足劲道的橡皮糖，外在随缘变形，本质油盐不进。也有长辈曾苦口婆心用天伦之乐劝诱，他于是肖想了一下自己可能拥有的那种几十年按部就班的家庭生活，倒没发现温馨，只觉得毛骨悚然，慌不迭退避三舍。  
杨槿心性坚韧，可以做一棵扎根在原地的树，沉默着长成坚实乔木。黎枔不能也不愿，他是路过这人间的桀骜的风。  
他们不般配。  
春风醒过来，看见阳光照亮了放在床头柜上的柠檬水和阿司匹林。公寓主人在客厅吃饭，听见动静后将他的早餐也起了锅。餐桌不大，住户相对而坐，膝盖偶尔碰到膝盖。桌子左边培根搭炒蛋，右边白粥配小笼，法压壶对着公道杯，黑咖啡和老普洱各自自斟自酌，画风泾渭分明。  
“今天不上班？”  
“有其他安排，我要出两天差，你自己照顾好自己，复训的时间表我已经发到你邮箱里了，医疗部的同事会安排好的。”  
“你们内勤怎么也出——”  
他话还没说完，公寓门砰然大开，侯渠梁顶着一头乱发旋风般卷进来：“哎呀小杨你怎么还在家这都几点了，箱子收了没？”  
“收好在那呢，我——”  
“那快点快点磨蹭啥呢，一大堆的事。”  
“不慌，计划昨天都安排好了。”  
“唉老爷子到早了，正点名要找你。咱们赶紧走走走。”  
侯渠梁心急火燎几步抄起沙发旁的行李箱，一回头看见杨槿还在吃饭，冲过来就着主人的手嗷一口把筷子上最后那枚小笼包吞下了肚。  
黎枔：“……”  
杨槿：“……”  
侯渠梁：“黎少早啊，借下你室友过几天就还。”  
他手脚飞快拖着老同事离了席，杨槿思绪还卡壳在刚刚行云流水的抢食上，都没意识到要反抗，黎枔听到他还在嘟哝着“你要赔我一笼的”，人已经被提溜进了电梯间，只留下穿堂风夹杂着A残留的金属气味穿过空荡玄关，吹冷了面前的炒蛋。  
等等……什么室友？谁室友了？那明明是我男人！你还动手动脚！  
人走茶凉，并没有给终于从宿醉中彻底清醒的A宣示主权的机会，黎枔懊恼半晌，愤愤换到对面杨槿的椅子里端起他还剩小半的粥碗喝了一大口，喉咙差点烫出泡。  
门外“扑哧”一声乐。  
陌生的信息素款款探进，好似四月桃花泡了酒，加糖加奶加一个吻，酿成度数不明的百利甜，餐后看似无害小甜点，藏在深杯里的汽车炸弹。又一位不请自来的访客，而且还是个O：“黎先生您好，我是裴泽，阿槿和瞿梁的同事。老侯委托我过来处理您的委托。”  
“我的委托？”  
“您昨晚的委托，我们接了，请你早做准备，一会儿咱们就出发。”  
酒吧之夜的对话在黎枔脑中一闪而过：“去哪儿？”  
裴泽眼角含笑，春色狡黠：“捕蝉。”

黎枔在涯门的第一个任务并不是什么危险等级很高的大案，只是个熟人找上门的私人委托：在松亭做海运的李家老太爷年逾七旬，近年身心不豫考虑退居幕后，子辈们虽因为继承家业一事略生龃龉，好歹都是正经生意人，顶多打打嘴仗，直到今年老人做心脏搭桥住院这段时间，家里小辈接二连三出事，生病溺水交通事故，下个楼梯都能踩空摔成骨折，一项项看似意外又暗藏杀机。家丑不可外扬，老爷子没报警，只托老友黎纪相助，指望闹出人命前能掘出祸首，私下了结。  
这种来自平民的委托很大部分工作都是案头调查，极少会危险到殃及外勤性命，因此被杨槿拿过来给刚出师的Alpha练手，孰料黎枔登门拜访当夜，宅子就发生火灾，外勤身手非凡捉住了闯入的纵火者，却发现是调虎离山，几位长辈和李家小儿子皆被掳走。骄傲的外勤自恃有愧，因此无视指挥单枪匹马追踪绑匪，被外勤抗命的杨槿无奈之下一边联系后援一边为他提供信息一边赶赴现场，终于在暴徒据点得以汇合，好莱坞动作片般一番混战，将人质全须全尾都带了回来。至于后续收尾，那不是黎枔的工作，他那时忙着在医院躺平装死，后来出了院又因为首次出任务就被自己保护欲爆棚的内勤英雄救美而颇得一番注目，心烦意乱，更不愿细看尚未归档的项目报告，以至于到今天被裴泽捅破，才发现他的Omega还得为这件事出差回访——不，还不是他的。  
灯火渐升，虫鸣稀落，被晚宴的音乐赶进了初夏的花园深处。草木簌簌，暮色里轮廓模糊的冬青挽留了一下他的脚步，杨槿摘回被枝杈勾住的领带，顺便把地上的弹夹和树叶下露出的鞋尖踢回灌木丛里。  
“除草结束。老爷子安全？”  
“监控一切正常。你没受伤吧？”  
“没有，本来就不是职业杀手。”  
“那就好。”  
“不过上次来做收尾的小队包括任务主管要重新提交自评报告，解释一下为什么花园有安保漏洞。”  
“好。”  
“我记得是你派的人。”  
“……”裴泽卡壳了好几秒，哀嚎才透过眼镜腿末端的耳机传过来，“我马上让他们罚钱写检查重新训练！阿槿阿槿，槿卿行行好，我真的不想写总结报告，我发情期快来了，头好疼~~~”  
黎枔看着旁边眼疾手快抢回耳麦关掉变声器的Omega面色红润语气虚弱地耍赖，被他不要脸的撒娇震惊了。  
“这次就算了。”杨槿一边往回走一边摇了摇头，“我也觉得你今天不在状态，无效指令太多。”  
无效指令明明全是你家太子爷在没话找话，白教他一天，丫坏我职业名声！裴泽怒视黎枔，后者因为差点被抓包心虚了半秒后毫不气软地瞪回去：你那么亲热地叫谁槿卿？！  
杨槿还在线上，对讯号那头的暗流涌动无知无觉：“幸好本来也没什么事，捉到地鼠交给后勤小组就行。我想早点回去，黎枔还在复训，也不知道怎么样。”  
能怎么样，活蹦乱跳和我一起在墙外蹲点看你。裴泽暗暗吐槽，重新打开变声器将麦克风还给黎枔示意他继续伪装成自己，一边掏着烟盒一边钻出改装成监控室的SUV车厢透气，一直走到数米开外。左耳耳机里仍是任务状态中黎杨二人对话，他背身敲了敲眼镜边缘，调频的白噪音后，侯渠梁的声音从右耳耳机里传出来。  
“蜂子？”  
“在。一切顺利？”  
“顺利。蝉呢？”  
“车里。饵呢？”  
“正往玄关走，两分钟后就能在门口碰到蝎子。”  
“很好。”  
“这么干真能激到太子爷？”  
裴泽翻了个白眼：“你又不是没见过，他连你跟我的飞醋都能吃，天降个情敌我就不信酸不死他。”  
“哦。那要是万一，只是万一啊……”  
“万一太子爷怂了怎么办是吧？”气味甜美又辛辣的Omega冷笑一声，“那就随他脱网好咯，连被捕获的资格也没有。谈恋爱都没上过房发情期都没陪过床如今有个机会表明心意都不敢还敢自称男朋友？都什么年代了你们这群脑子小到能射出去的A还是这么无可救药。怎么，信息素冲点儿就觉着大屌在手天下我有？那我买个好点的按摩棒还有贴心恒温和震动档位能选呢。”  
侯渠梁知趣地背叛自己A中一员的身份保持沉默，任凭同事的毒舌大杀四方：“您您您说的对，我有则改之无则加勉。”  
他们一插科打诨，时间很快过去，裴泽一边往回走一边望着手里的平板上显示两个目标的红点逐渐靠近，一个是杨槿眼镜的GPS，另一个是侯渠梁白天带着杨槿去跟李老爷喝茶时放到李氏四子李仁口袋里的定位器。这位李家同辈里最小的牙医儿子自从被杨槿从绑匪手里捞出来就一直绕着内勤打转，不仅依仗自己身份拒绝了失忆针，反而一改往日毫无存在感的做派，抓住一切机会陪老爷子和涯门会面。蝎子先生今天没来吗？您知道怎么联系他吗？您能替我向蝎子问个好吗？这瓶酒和这束花不知道能不能劳烦您转交给他？黎枔那时候还在医院，杨槿眼里根本注意不到别的，捞完人质立刻回涯门玩消失，剩下负责收尾的裴泽被他殷切的客户烦得只想直接给这只笨手笨脚乱开屏的雄孔雀来一针。  
长痛不如短痛，感情的事不能勉强的就别勉强嘛，何况您烦我五个星期，我借您五分钟帮您失个恋，不算太恶毒。他毫无负罪感地想，乐陶陶地推开SUV的门钻进去。车顶灯没有开，只有屏幕的蓝光照亮了黎枔专心致志的脸。屏幕里是透过杨槿的眼镜看到的周遭一切，风平浪静。Omega处理完花园里埋伏的杀手走回李宅，正准备叩门，大门已经从里面被人打开，欢歌宴饮的热闹声响传出来。  
裴泽和侯渠梁已经预备好了下一步：李家子惊喜相逢，Omega拒人千里，追求者难掩爱意，旁观人怒意爆棚，甩板子，出车子，翻墙砸场子，从他们预留的花园漏洞里冲进去引发争吵，宣示主权，皆大欢喜。一切只要始于一人叩门一人开，一声惊喜的——  
“杨槿？”  
玄关灯下诧异的面孔很快被喜悦覆上一层夺目光彩，陌生人一步跃上来给了内勤一个结结实实的拥抱。屏幕分区上的两枚红点凑在一起。  
可那是个穿着旗袍的漂亮女人。  
“这女的谁？”  
裴泽茫然问，侯渠梁显然也一头雾水，慌答不知。倒是一直呆若木鸡的黎枔突然惊醒般跳起来，冷不防一头撞上SUV的车顶，“砰”一声差点往后摔倒。耳麦滑脱，平板也从他的膝盖上掉下去，被裴泽下意识一把捞住，“你认识？”  
“我……”  
“关泓？”屏幕里内勤出了声。黎枔听到那个名字，面色煞白。  
“你们认识。”Omega在一旁敏锐地嗅出了Alpha信息素里某种诡异的慌张，“不止认识，你们很熟。”他心头忽觉不祥，但事发突然，由不得不问清楚，“她跟你什么关系，黎枔？任务正在进行，汇报信息！”  
黎枔抬起头，嘴唇蠕动了一下。  
“她曾是……我太太。”  
“她是你什么？！”

“好久不见了阿槿。”关泓笑道，亲亲热热地挽住杨槿的手臂。  
螳螂捕蝉，黄雀在后。


	3. Chapter 3

关泓所在事务所的合伙人是她的法学院导师，也是李家家主的私人律师兼好友。老爷子在之前的绑架事件中给吓到心梗，还没从疗养院出来，于是委托她作为代表前来赴宴。  
杨槿点点头，从托盘上取了杯果汁递给她：“我也是因为工作关系过来。”毕竟宴会策划也是涯门作为餐饮业的常规服务项目之一，至于非常规的那部分……反正普通人也不会有这个脑回路问。  
关泓可不是普通人。  
“哦？”她晃了晃手中的高脚杯，“只是这部分工作？”  
杨槿挑眉。  
“还是也包括这部分？”女人笑嘻嘻冲对方摊开另一只手，手心正中躺着一枚微微闪着红光的纽扣状小零件——涯门的定位器。  
“这是哪里来的？”  
“你还装，糊弄谁不行偏要糊弄我？认识这么多年，你觉得我像好糊弄的人吗？”  
杨槿跟“老实”二字不沾边，但如非必要也绝不会撒谎。关泓观察了一下他神色，收敛笑容：“你真的不知道——我从李仁的口袋里搜出来的。”  
监控车里聚在屏幕前的裴侯二人不约而同地捂住了脸。  
“侯老师？”  
“小杨对不住对不住！！”连“侯老师”这个称呼都用上了，大事不妙，侯渠梁慌不迭嗷嗷叫，杨槿被震得摘下眼镜揉了揉耳朵，“我们瞅着这人家世还算清白，才觉得有必要考察一下……”  
“‘我们’里还有谁？”  
裴泽反应神速地捂住了黎枔的嘴，一边恶狠狠瞪着侯渠梁：“阿槿，别生气。这位李家小公子已经骚扰快小两月了，一直想给你送花送酒要联系方式，你也是知道的。作为你的知心好友，我跟老侯就忍不住商议着想先把把关，免得浪费你时间，好心办坏事儿，对不住啊。”  
杨槿叹了口气，他知道裴泽心思九曲十八弯，一张嘴能把黑说成白，因此即便不信也不多做纠缠，“私事要和公事要分开，等我回去再细说。还有，今晚的事不要跟别人讲。”  
“别人是谁？”关泓突然从背后凑上来。  
“没什么。既然没出事，没必要人尽皆知。”  
“是吗？”  
杨槿避开了她的目光：“说起来，你怎么会突然去搜李仁的口袋？”  
关泓笑着揽过他的手臂：“因为他就是目标。”

3.  
二人穿过衣香鬓影，如同一对寻常爱侣沿楼梯款款而下，无人注意地消失在偏门后。  
“老爷子今天宴请，对外宣称是为庆祝老宅修缮结束，对内其实还放出了打算公布下一任家主人选的风声。因为他上周和我导师重新确认股权分配的时候，发现保险箱里的文件被动过了。保险箱的DNA锁除了直系血亲没人能打开，我们才觉得不对，恐怕之前的火灾和绑架还没完。”  
“自家人。”  
“自家人，老大老二那时候不在，只剩下老三老四，我碰到四公子发现他已经被人定位，以为你们确定是他，就把人放倒绑在烘培室了——哎呀别这么看我，正常麻醉喷雾而已，没一个钟头醒不过来。你查的呢？”  
“起火那天宅子里没外人，起火点太合适，说明是熟悉宅邸结构的人。至于你说的人里，宅邸第一次翻修的时候三少爷离家读书所以没有嫌疑。而且我看了李老这五年的体检和病理报告，马钱子的用量在缓慢递增，很精确的份量。”  
关泓悚然：“他早就想杀人了。”  
杨槿嗯了一声，给她推开通往后厨的门：“本来只是打算趁今天宴请齐聚，从家庭医生开始排查贴身伺候的人，没想到因为你省去很多麻烦，欠你一个人情。”  
“两个。”  
“还有哪个？”  
“救你免于和纵火犯相亲。”关泓忍俊不禁。杨槿又叹了口气，直接关掉了耳麦，那头始作俑者们自知理亏，怂得大气都不敢喘一声，悄摸转入到私人线路继续听八卦。  
“你别凶他们了，这次也不全是你同事的锅，都这么多年了你还单着，要我我也急。”关泓眨眨眼，“要不你跟我过算了。”  
黎枔：“？？？”  
侯渠梁：“好像有点配？”  
裴泽：“这门亲事我看好。”  
侯渠梁：“我明天就去把民政局搬过来。”  
黎枔：“等等不行我不同意！！”  
“别听他们瞎说，我不是单身。”  
关泓一愣，又惊又喜去捉他的手检查，“找到啦？”  
“算是吧。”  
“什么叫‘算是’？你那白玉戒指还戴着呢。”关泓抽抽鼻子，“但是气味怎么没变，你们没连接？是你终于开窍换人了还是那家伙是个渣？别怕，我作为娘家人替你去教训他。”  
娘家人是个，是个什么定位啊……杨槿耳朵有点红：“没有换人，也没有渣。”他垂下眼，仍是平和甚至微笑神色，“我只是有点累。”  
二人正穿过空无一人的走廊，烘培间暖融融的甜味从几步开外“员工专用”的门里散发出来。关泓听他讲出那句话，突然停了下来，内勤赶紧收住脚步免得撞上，看到她神色才意识到自己失言。  
“对不起。”  
“你不要像他那样说话。”  
“对不——”他话没说完，被女人一个拥抱止住了声。  
黎枔：“！！！”  
侯渠梁：“嚯？”  
裴泽：“嗯。”  
黎枔：“放开我我去问清楚！”  
裴泽：“冷静冷静，拆人CP遭雷劈，老侯要不你把人捆上？”  
侯渠梁：“得令嘞！”  
“累就算了，不要勉强。”关泓闷闷道，“你可别跟我哥学。”  
“我知道分寸，你不要担心。”  
“你知道个屁！”她忍不住哽咽，“知道我担心你们还一个接一个……累了就算了，咱们不委屈自己，行么？”  
男人拍了拍她的肩膀，胸腔震动着大约又要说什么安慰的话。贴身而处，他茶叶似的清苦气味微微泄露出来，寡淡得不像一个O。关泓有时会忍不住想劝他别找了也别等了，像个Beta一样生活明明也不是什么难事，何必一直寄望着那个从未出现的A虚妄似幻觉。何必如此。  
“我……”  
她被一把推开，重重撞到墙边，头晕目眩里只听见撞翻的料理台和刀具架乒呤乓啷砸落到地上。  
李仁赤着一双眼睛扑向杨槿，甜腻的火焰沙尘暴似的从骤然打开的烘培室大门内席卷而来，瞬间吞没了他们。

黎枔知道杨槿总是在看他。  
隔着啤酒杯透明的冰块和水汽，隔着火车站台迷蒙的月色，隔着学员训练室的单向玻璃，隔着早餐桌上的碟子与花瓶。他感觉得到O的目光，想追溯时对方又足够敏锐地若无其事，如此擅长回避，以致于有时候A会忍不住想在自己出现之前内勤是否有过一场漫长的单恋来练习这项技巧。  
这个想法让他心里有种古怪的惶恐和不适，不适到开不了口去问，又无法甩脱被注目时的那点重量，和第一次任务时对方的过度保护绞在一起，成为最后争执的导火索。  
侯渠梁听他抱怨时曾嘲笑他站着说话不腰疼——你男朋友打打杀杀你在屏幕前秀着手看热闹试试？保证你比他还急。他当时只作玩笑话并没有当真，直到此刻透过裂缝蜿蜒的镜头，终于体会到了内勤两个月前送他第一次出任务时的心情。  
只是这时候没人有空关注他的心情了。  
“生化小组马上过来封锁片区。”  
“指令已经发送，两分钟内集合出动，三十五分钟内到。”侯渠梁飞快回答，再无半点玩笑时的糊涂，“蜂子已经黑进李宅的监控系统控制人流进出。”  
“关泓，去找李老，让他尽量把宾客留在宅子里不要离开。”杨槿手下不停，从被打昏后仍微微抽搐着的Alpha口袋里把所有药盒搜出来，“他儿子费洛蒙兴奋剂成瘾，以防万一这里所有食物现在全部封存，跟他接触过的人也要验血。”他长出一口气抹了把脸，汗水和从胳膊流到手心的稀薄血流混在一起，给镜片一角染上一层绯色。空气热得让人透不过气，被药物刺激发狂的Alpha气味像岩浆一样灼得每一寸皮肤都在刺痛，只能庆幸现在不是他的发情期——  
“阿槿！”  
关泓惶急之下一把攥住他胳膊，袖箍内测沾着抑制剂的针头几乎全按进了皮肤内勤才反应过来，关泓叫了他两遍，他却没有听见，岩浆盖住了他的耳朵，将一切声波变形成古里古怪的鲸吟。  
“李仁还吃了这个。”  
蓝色软胶瓶躺在她手心，丢了盖的空瓶散发出奇异的香气，轻快融入到Omega身上正午茶园般的气味里。  
像一滴水落入加热的油锅中。  
“阿泽。”  
裴泽猛然转头抢过屏幕，镜头蒙着一层淡红的雾，时不时擦过关泓的肩膀，一切都在雾气里摇摇晃晃，并不比内勤的喘息更稳定，“李仁还喷了定向的迷奸剂，浓度很高。让医疗组带抑制剂过来——  
“我的发情期提前了。


	4. Chapter 4

“滚出去。”

4.  
一万一千尺海沟，一点一公分切口，多深一分上天堂，少深一分留地狱。命如悬弦，年轻的时候有好几年他在钢丝上行走，直至毫厘的控制成为本能，即便廿年过去，也不会因为疏于练习而犹豫。  
不要怕，他想，不要怕，你能做到。  
他往海底沉去。

黎枔一把将人捞上来。  
浴缸里的血水随他大幅度的动作涌出边缘，泼湿了洗手间的瓷砖，只是A正忙着用毛巾捆住O鲜血汩汩的手腕，哪里还顾得上从浴室到床边一路淋漓绯色。  
不要怕，他想，一边久经训练地动作飞快一边克制不住地双手发抖，不要怕，他还活着。  
杨槿摸起来像一条古怪的鱼，衬衣滑溜溜贴在身上如同一具冰冷尸体，被擦干的皮肤又很快恢复到不正常的热度，火焰困在躯壳里，随着脱离水环境而重新开始燃烧。浴缸没有放满，他泡在里面的时候头在水面以上，没有溺水，眼镜也没有摘，因为被黎枔跌跌撞撞拖出来顺着鼻梁滑下了一截，斜挂在双目紧闭的脸上显得病弱可欺，仿佛对任何人都构不成威胁——说得好像不是他自己放的血似的。切口光滑利落，精确的一点一公分深度，割开皮肤，刺穿静脉，避开可能日后影响功能的神经和腕骨组织，只会留下两道与旧伤平行的新疤痕。经验丰富，驾轻就熟。  
黎枔双目刺痛。  
杨槿没几秒就恢复了意识，醒来时湿透的衬衣已经被剥掉，手腕被止血带缠得严严实实，A正忙着解他的皮带扣。你怎么来了？他张了张嘴，发不出声音，滚热手指扯到对方袖子，被A拢进手心。黎枔读出了他的唇语，却一言不发，另一只手动作不停，“嗖”一声抽掉了对方的皮带。  
杨槿彻底清醒了。  
“我要标记你。”A简短地说。

“这么喜欢这公子哥儿啊？”  
“……嗯。”  
“唉，你这人真是……幸好他们鼓动我过来探风，否则你一个人憋着什么也不说，打算怎么办？跟他讲过吗？”  
“还没有——为什么掐我脸？”  
“我看你这张嘴也没缝起来啊，问一句想不想标记就那么难？”  
那天裴泽磨磨唧唧絮叨，杨槿慢慢吞吞陪聊，后来茶壶喝到底又续了一轮，还是没松口，气得裴泽叫他“胆小鬼”，他也没有反驳。  
他和黎枔都早已不是谈性赧颜的毛头小子了，知道再华美的爱情也仍旧由鸡毛蒜皮，松弛皮肉，水槽里的盘子和做完爱后的床单构成。AO之间的链接不过是生理意义上的结婚证书，常规程序，不该有什么不好意思开口的。何况二人朝夕共处到现在，也算相性和谐，一切水到渠成，离最后那步只差一层窗户纸。  
但是他停在窗户纸前，迟迟不敢伸手。  
窗户纸后面会是什么，杨槿不知道。是皆大欢喜，还是退避三舍，甚至更糟一点为了顾及彼此的面子一时相敬如宾，只等有一天好聚好散后还能作好友？黎枔或许可以，他不行。想要更进一步，他必须得跟黎枔说清楚，问这个比任何人都更自由的A愿不愿意为一个某种意义上并无多少自由可言的O停下脚步。  
风如果停下，那还是风吗？  
杨槿问不出口。裴泽说得没错，他是个懦夫。

“你是个懦夫。”黎枔说。  
从失血中缓过来的O被仰面压在床上，愣愣看着他，眼镜滑脱一半搭在烧出红晕的颧骨上，满面滑稽的茫然。  
“张个嘴，问我一声，很难？嗯？说一句实话，就真的比死还难吗？！”  
“我……”  
“裴泽都告诉我了！”  
杨槿瞳孔一缩。  
“他一直负责你的体检和药物摄入，他全告诉我了。长期抑制剂依赖的副作用，你一旦被标记了就不能断开链接，是不是？那你在怕什么？是怕你以后三心二意，还是怕我以后始乱终弃？醒醒吧已经现代社会了，没什么要Omega守身如玉的狗屁男德女德了好吗！”黎枔有种茶水煮沸却偏不让熄炉子的灼烧感。他的伴侣血淋林躺在这儿，就因为发情了也不想找他这个A，不想跟他一辈子拴一块儿。他们都已经同居了！他的O！他的！操！  
Alpha火星乱窜的信息素气味拂过O的睫毛，Omega被体温蒸得半干的西装裤湿漉漉贴在身上，此刻又被温热的体液慢慢打湿，泅入了床单。杨槿难堪地挪开了视线，他有一双黑得惊人的眼珠，被高烧蒸腾出的生理性泪水浸得透湿，夜色粼粼地涣散着。  
难言的倦怠涌上黎枔的心头。  
“我从没标记过任何人，以后也不会标记别人。你别折腾自己了，我和你连接，我会承担责任的。”  
杨槿转过脸看着他，像是不明白他在说什么。  
“这算不上什么大事，你也不用放在心上，咬一口而已。以后觉得不合适了就分开，各玩各的也很正常，顶多发情期约个见面补一下标记，我都没问题，行了吧？”Alpha故作轻松地笑了一声，苦味弥漫在口腔，“我不会主动断开连接的，你大可放心，人命关天，这点送佛送到西的觉悟我还是有——”  
天旋地转。  
原本软成一滩水的Omega突然发力扑起来，黎枔猝不及防栽下了床，后背重重落地，脑袋隔着地毯嗑出一声闷响，顿时眼冒金星。姿势陡变，这下轮到杨槿居高临下骑在了他身上，像一只蓄势待发的豹子弓着裸露的脊背。  
“这就是你想的？”他语气平静，声音沙哑，手指掐在对方脖子上，“尽到责任，各玩各的？”  
“不然呢？一直做缩头乌龟的是谁？你还能让我怎么想？！”黎枔被他的喜怒无常惹恼了，“看着我训练看着我复健看着我出任务，可以啊，我理解！可偏偏上完床屁都不敢认一个，走肾不走心，除了是炮友我还能怎么想？我倒是想负责，你让我负责了吗？！”  
杨槿闭了闭眼，发情热都快把他的脑子烧化了，“我不用你负责，也不用你可怜……”  
“你不可怜，我可怜，我他妈上赶着求人上个心，行了吧？”  
我不上心？血管轰鸣，杨槿也听不清黎枔回答了什么，生理的不适和叫嚣的本能冲溃了他修炼得面具一般的耐心和理智。他快笑出来了，汗水滚入眼中，刺痛里视野糊成一片。这个人，这个混蛋，这个招惹完然后消失了这么多年的逃兵，现在怪他不上心？  
我掐死你算了。  
Omega眼珠子都红了，说不清是狰狞还是悲哀的诡异神色镇住了吼完的A，黎枔竟然一时忘了说话，任凭杨槿汗津津的手指卡住他的脖子，和动脉隔着一层皮，蠢蠢欲动地滑动着。  
掐死你，你就永远只是我一个人的。O恶狠狠地想，深深伏下去，在吻他和咬他的冲动之间摇摆不定。捆住你，关住你，把四肢打折了拴在床上，最后挖出眼睛，咬掉嘴唇，肢解后洗干净每一根嚼不碎的骨头夜夜搂着睡，再不能花枝招展地去勾引别人！你要是知道我是什么，我做过什么，我能做什么，想做什么，还敢不敢躺在这儿让我上心？  
但你什么也没敢做啊，有个声音在心里小声说，这么多年了，你什么也没干。小指上的白玉戒指捂不热，此刻抵着他的面颊，是唯一一点凉意的来源。  
真可怜。  
Omega伏在Alpha身上，突然笑了一声，含混地说了句“可怜”。  
可怜谁呢？黎枔还没反应过来，卡在他脖子上的手松开了。  
“滚出去。”


	5. Chapter 5

5\.   
关泓拐进走廊的时候，正好听见裴泽那句中气十足的“滚”，余音砸在她的脚边挡了一拍步伐，紧接后面“砰”的关门声。整个走道都充满了Alpha毫无收敛的烟草味信息素，连不敏感的Beta都差点怀疑这老筋老骨的宅子怕不是遭了二次火灾。  
“好久不见了，黎枔。”  
始作俑者贴着墙蹲在空调的风道口旁头也没抬，对原先引起轩然大波的女人置若罔闻。关泓也不生气，毫不矜持地踢掉恨天高，席地坐到他旁边。  
“不问问我为什么在这里？”  
“我知道。”  
女人笑了：“果然是你和你那个同事放的定位器。窃听器在阿槿身上？”  
黎枔因为那个称呼抬起了头。二十年没见，时间将关泓从璞玉雕琢成宝石，在灯光下闪烁着动人又锋利的光彩。  
“你们认识。”  
“很早就认识，跟我认识你一样久。”  
一些念头划过脑海，Alpha张开嘴，却又不知道要问什么。  
“我跟他是很好的朋友，反倒是你……”关泓迟疑了一下，“我之前听你同事说了，没想到他找的那个人是你。”

黎枔是关泓的前夫——二十年前形式婚姻关系维持了三天的前夫。  
关泓有自己独立的律师工作，上一辈留下的公司则一直由她异父异母的哥哥梅道远打理（脑洞串烧背景请点：窈窕淑女）。二十年余前，公司的其他董事突然发难，甚至惹出了人命官司，梅道远花大力气收拾了作妖的小人，还找到了数年前梅太太携子车祸身亡的真相，揪出的黑手里就有关泓当时已经订婚的男友，婚事自然也黄了。内忧外患安顿完不久，梅道远就去世了，关母经不住白发人送黑发人的打击犯了癔症，以为一切变故都未发生，整天拉着女儿要看她结婚。治疗刚刚开始，病人不能受刺激，关泓焦头烂额之际，遇到了路过此地经好友引荐的黎枔，后者也正因为自己家族内为利益关系对他的单身生活穷追不舍而头痛，两人一拍即合，当着关母和明里暗里众人的面飞快举办了婚礼。老人家高高兴兴顺了毛，黎家的尾巴们也怏怏收了回去。三天后这对新婚夫妇在火车站签好了必要的离婚协议，将这段短暂婚姻的休止符划在了握手这唯一一项“肌肤之亲”上。  
“我就是在那时候认识他的。”关泓抱着膝盖，眼神散入回忆里，“结婚当天我以为自己也出现了幻觉，觉得在人群中看到了我哥。但是同一个幻觉怎么可能出现第二次，连衣服花纹都一模一样？所以后来在火车站刚送完你走，一转身我看见他经过的时候就想，这绝对不可能是幻觉，我就追过去了。他跟我哥哥长得很像，我们就是这么认识的。”  
说像其实也不完全像，杨槿比关泓的兄长小了快十岁，是个在大街上突然被陌生女人捉住袖子擦眼泪都只是手足无措后好脾气地掏出纸巾递过去的Omega，而梅道远是个在必要时候可以非常强势的Alpha，有限的温情全部留给家里人。关泓唯一一次见到的他的软弱是在一切尘埃落定之后，公司高层被重新洗牌，该入狱的入狱，该入院的入院，该入土的入土。大仇得报，关泓陪他从墓园看望嫂子和小侄子回来，问他以后如何打算，Alpha垂下眼摇了摇头，惯于冷峻的脸上难得地挂着平和的微笑，说了一句：  
“我只是有点累。”  
几天后，失去妻儿快五年的A无声无息地死在了家里，衣着整齐，面色安宁，事无巨细的手写遗嘱安安静静压在桌子上。  
“所以他刚刚跟我说他有点累的时候，那个样子，我真的……”关泓说不下去了，抚着额头悄悄用指腹擦掉泪水，“我认识阿槿二十年了，他是个很多事情都可以随遇而安的老好人，但他跟我哥在某些钻牛角尖的方面几乎一模一样，我没法不担心。我们熟了以后聊过私事，因为我看不过他总是用抑制剂，他说他在找一个Alpha，THE Alpha。”  
黎枔迎上关泓近乎审视的目光，走廊里的信息素气味缓缓散去，注意力重新聚集，他听到了她的重音。  
“什么意思？他什么时候跟你说的？”  
“一直这么说，很多年了。他认识那个Alpha很久，很喜欢他，他说那个人也给他留了信物。”  
“你是说我……”心跳跳得太快，在胸腔里震动初某种喘不上气来的眩晕感，“怎么可能？我……”  
“我有时候问起他找到没有，答案从来没肯定过，以前也不止一次劝他别一棵树上吊死，他说他都答应人家了。直到今天，才跟我说找到了。”关泓发出苦笑，摇着头看向别处，“真没想到，远在天边近在眼前，这么多年，居然就是一开始的你。”  
“这不可能！我们、我们才认识不到一年……”黎枔喃喃道，抱着脑袋竭力回忆二十年前种种业已稀薄的印象。  
关泓翻了个白眼：“你招惹了人几十年还把人家给忘了，再这样我可就拿鞋帮子抽你了黎大少，他手指上那枚白玉戒指难道不是你送的？”  
“戒指？什么玉戒指？”黎枔骤然站起来，眩晕直冲脑门，几乎让他眼前一黑差点栽倒。中央空调的功率很大，走廊里已经恢复了清新，也许是因为门内裴泽已经给杨槿注射了好了临时配来的抑制剂，再没有刺激着Alpha的Omega发情气味，他却仍觉得焦躁炽热，动弹不得，像心脏被放在火上烤到收缩发疼，像半刻钟前被他的O压在地上，手指紧紧按住脖子上的动脉，湿热沁入皮肤，只有一小截冰凉随着弯曲的小指蹭过——  
那枚小指上的白玉戒指。  
那枚从他们酒吧初见时他便觉得古怪地熟悉的白玉戒指。（脑洞串烧背景请点：天生一对）  
闪电从天灵盖贯通脊椎，Alpha一瞬间只觉得肺腑都炸了，浓得近乎火硝的烟草味随着主人惊涛骇浪的心绪席卷而出。  
“是他？”

裴泽绝对在临时抑制剂里加了硫喷妥钠，绝对。  
公报私仇，回头就让你写一个月报告，杨槿在彻底昏过去前想，发情的热浪被一并裹入睡神的海底。  
他很久没做梦了。  
哒哒，梦里有雨声，南方潮湿的暖春。  
哒，停顿，哒，停顿，哒哒哒。  
不是，是他。  
少年醒过来，有规律的敲击声没有停。他小心地拉起一段百叶窗，窗外是男孩贴着玻璃眼珠滴溜直转的脸，看到他的瞬间眼睛都亮了，赶紧双手拢成一个一头紧贴窗户一头紧靠嘴巴的话筒，声音透过玻璃门闷闷地传过来：  
“小杨小杨小杨！你好点没？”  
他点点头。今天是他发情期的第四天，热潮已不像一开始那样难熬，他凌晨醒来，看到留在窗户上的手印就猜到好友今天一定还会出现，特意泡了半个多小时冷水澡，可惜嗓子还没恢复，声音沙哑到难听。  
“那你今天能出来吗？”  
他回头看了眼一塌糊涂的室内，Omega发情时甜腻的气味浓得让人恶心。  
“哎哎哎没事儿没事儿！不出来咱们聊天也成！”黎小少爷手一摆毫无芥蒂道，自来卷的刘海在额头前轻快地晃荡着。  
杨家是离黎家最近的邻居。“最近”的意思是，黎小少爷翻出后花园的栅栏再一路小跑一刻钟穿过黎家的周边林荫道，就能敲到他的玻璃窗。通常两人做个折中，往往约在黎家的地盘边缘碰头，但每次赶上O发情期的时候就只能叫黎枔千里迢迢溜过来，还得隔着封得严严实实的窗户。  
杨家只是普通的小康之家，家里的长子自是不能与黎家的少爷相提并论，更何况还是个低人一等的O。和下等人鬼混是大家族继承人的忌讳，也不知道小少爷被喂了什么迷魂药，一天到晚甘愿冒险翻墙，乐颠颠跑过来，叽呱叽呱讲他讲不完的见闻：家庭教师教的礼仪课动作像咱们上次看的僵尸片，想憋住不笑真的超难；上个月去澳洲看到太阳落下后，草地上全是各种半人多高的小袋鼠，好想逮一只，寄给你的照片你到底收到没啊；今天医生又来了我去，唠叨半天简直要给烦死了，你说我到底什么时候能分化，该不会不分化了吧，我家老爷子要带我明天去专门机构检查……  
小少爷快活得像视野尽头从渐渐散开的浓云间落下的阳光，他把下巴抵在窗框上看着对方的嘴巴开开合合，周身生出一种暖洋洋的羡慕和轻松。  
“听到没有啊？这个给你，试一试？”  
“啊？”  
黎枔展开手心，手心里托着一枚白玉指环。  
“给我的？”  
“不然还有谁。你窗户开个缝儿行不？这边就住着你家，没什么人，应该没什么大问题。”  
“我不能收，这是玉做的，应该不便宜。”  
“啧，这是我随便翻小时候东西发现的，不值钱。你要不要？我跟你说你不要我就走了。”  
小少爷送人东西跟抢人东西似的说一不二。他犹豫了一下，感觉了一下离下一波热潮还有多久，下床去洗了手洗了脸，再回来小心翼翼拧开了锁。  
雨后初晴的晚风裹挟着春草生发的青涩气息从缝隙里钻进来，他克制住了深呼吸的强烈欲望。小少爷没有动，他只好主动把手掌伸出去。  
黎枔一把抓住了他，吓了人一大跳。少年人温热的手心力道坚定地裹住了他的手指不让他缩回去，另一只手将那枚指环一直推到他的小指根处。  
“是不是有点松？你说你就不能帮帮忙长胖点儿？”黎枔嘀咕了一句，反复打量着，没有放开的意思，“还行，还挺配，不许脱下来，就当是信物，脱了我就跟你绝交。”  
他比大多数同龄人都要早熟，此刻被这一记直球迎面击中，宕机了好一会儿，看看手，又看看他，才磕磕巴巴问：“什、什么意思啊？”  
黎枔清了清嗓子：“我今天生理课上完了，还被管家教训了一顿。我知道ABO什么意思，也知道大部分人是怎么想的，O要早早嫁人生子A一定要领导地位，不是一家子别相互招惹什么的。”他扬了扬下巴，“我就直说了吧——都是放屁！你最近老是躲着我，是不是也给洗脑洗糊涂了？不许以为我跟大部分人一样，你也别跟他们学。”  
他茫然地看着他，暮色初升，空气清冽如洗，比任何时候都让人清醒，他没听漏，也没听错。  
“不管我以后是什么，ABCD什么都好，我就是我，你就是你，咱俩该怎么处就怎么处，其他什么标签也不是，记住啦？”  
“……记住了。”  
“我会来找你的，你别怕也别逃。何况我……咳，那什么……”那什么呢？他等着下文，小少爷舔了舔嘴唇，却面有难色地涨红了脸，支吾半天，恼羞成怒地转移了话题，“你说点啥？别让我跟唱独角戏似的。”  
“哦……我没躲。我、我就在这儿等你来。”热潮应该还没有到，他却感觉某种热度从对方的脸上通过手指也一并感染到了自己身上，慌不迭回应出口才觉得话好像说得太被动，又忙补充道，“你如果不来，或者迷路了，我就去找你。”  
黎枔满意地松开了手：“这才像话，虽然我觉着你这个社恐也跑不到哪儿去。戒指可别掉，那是我抓周的时候抓到的。”  
“啊？那、那我先还你，这太贵重——”  
“不许脱，我走了你赶紧把窗户关上，明天发情期就结束了吧？咱们回头见！”

他们没有回头见。第二天他没有来，第三天也没有。  
发情期结束后不久，黎家长房长子分化成A的消息就传遍了大街小巷，据说连黎家家主都惊动了，显然是默认了新生的A下一任家族继承人的身份，地处偏远乡野的宅邸自然再没有资格成为少主人的常驻之地。  
这很好，真的很好，黎枔担得起这样的荣耀。他悄悄想，下意识地转动着小指上的戒指。春夏交替的季节，玻璃窗上凝结着水汽，模糊了远邻高大的庄园屋顶。  
Alpha一直没有消息。  
两年后他十九岁，很少有Omega十九岁了还没有被A标记。邻居议论纷纷，父母也很焦灼，倒并没有太因为脸面，而是希望能早早找个人能好好照顾他，少受些每个月的苦楚，他都明白，也希望自己一如既往地做一个少让人操点心的好儿子，唯独在这件事情上，在这件事上……他摩挲着手指上的戒指，用消极的沉默回答一切问题。  
直到那天另一个八卦骤然流窜到每一个家长里短的对话中：黎家那个金贵的少爷失踪了。  
他真的不能再等了。  
他十三岁那年分化成了O，在抑制剂技术尚未完善的上个世纪，几乎被困在了一方卧室里，极少出门，更谬论长途旅行。通往现实巨大又未知的世界的唯一出口，仔细想想，居然是黎枔一次又一次的叩窗，他的信，他的话，他的照片，他一次次的往返，他肆无忌惮的幻想：等我们长大了，一起周游世界怎么样？唉你就别总想着什么有的没的A该干什么O该干什么，都是放屁！别人怎么想跟咱们有什么关系，去吗？  
去吗？他从没单独走出去过，他当了那么久的乖孩子，面对未知和唯一一次任性，说不恐惧、不犹豫当然是假的。可是他答应了，应答的信物就牢牢地戴在小指上，十九岁少年的手指，粗细正好，再不会脱落。  
他扯下缝隙里塞紧的绒布，猛地推开了窗户。  
长风扑面。  
我就在这儿等你来。你如果不来，或者迷路了，我就去找你。  
我去找你。

药效带来的昏沉感渐渐退去，热潮却出乎意料地舒缓，某种熟悉的气息裹着周身，抚平了Omega信息素压抑已久反扑而来的焦躁。  
杨槿睁开眼睛。  
黎枔近在咫尺，头就枕在他旁边，近得从额上散开的头发几乎要擦到他的脸。他一时忘了今夕何夕前因后果，只眯着眼睛迷迷糊糊盯了那面孔半晌。  
“眼睛怎么了？”  
“挨了裴泽一拳头。”  
“你们打架？”  
“何止，要不是澄清得快，差点被他活剥。你可是第二次差点害死我了，打算怎么补偿？”  
“什么？什么害死你？”药物麻痹了思维，杨槿有点反应不过来，因为脱水而声音沙哑。  
“第二次表白咯。”黎枔终于忍不住，咧开嘴笑了，泪水从眼角落入鬓发里。他握住他的手送到唇边，吻了吻那枚白玉戒指。  
“小杨，小杨。我回来了。”

那年黎枔十七岁，带着成功送出礼物的雀跃在暮色里往黎家老宅走去，一边嗅闻手心里残留的凉意，心想医生果然是在扯屁，他就算没分化也觉得小杨很好闻，有点像抹茶？抹茶蛋糕好吃，不如明天带给他，把今天没出口的表白说完。  
当天晚上，他进入了人生第一次热潮。  
黎宅准备了经验充分的Omega引导者试图用信息素尽量诱使他往Alpha发展，然而出乎意料地在生理上遭到了排斥——他的分化诱源来自于另一个无人知晓的信息素拥有者，已经因为印随效应形成了排他。不能被引导和结合的分化变成了一场只能独自承受的酷刑，小少爷被紧急转移到私人医院折腾了三天，差点烧成智障，所幸有惊无险最后分化成了A，除了分化前后几天的事忘得一干二净，很快恢复生龙活虎。长房长子分化成A是黎家的大喜事，黎父亲自过来把儿子接到身边教养，黎枔的生活从此天翻地覆，再无原先恣意的空间，甚至不再有一个人出门的自由。他被如此教导了两年，压迫愈盛，反骨愈硬，终于在十九岁的时候离家出走，再没有回去，直到今年因为黎纪的安排回到故里。  
他再没有穿过巨大的花园，翻过栅栏，小跑过漫长的林荫道，去叩那个总是密封得囚笼般的窗户。  
他忘了。  
他们第一次在酒吧见面的时候，他是怎么回答的来着？眉目清淡的中年人因为黎枔突然的搭讪有点吃惊，细长眼角弯出温和弧度，一点被放鸽子的怒意也无，不知道是习惯了还是不在意。  
一个人？  
对。本来在等人，不过他可能不来了。  
你如果不来，我就去找你。去找你，去推开那个被标签封起来的窗子，去走向这个摸不到边的世界，去那些寄来的照片里出现过的地方，去一点点循着飘摇的蛛丝马迹寻找，找到教堂找到婚礼，看你结婚又看你离开。他的寻找是他一个人的寻找，他的爱意是他一个人的爱意，既不需要怜悯，也无所谓亏欠。  
为你，千千万万遍。  
你找到我了。

6.  
“我后来越想越不对劲，侯渠梁一向跟你关系不错，突然就这么乐意给我帮忙，还找来了裴泽做帮手，你就真的一点不知道？”  
“他们之前提过要帮忙，但我以为是开玩笑，具体的也就没有问，没想到会来这么一出。”  
“可我觉得，你知道我不知道他们两个人的计划，他们也不知道你已经看出来了他们的计划，是不是？”  
“你是在故意趁着我快发情的时候兴师问罪讲绕口令？”  
“你知道你心虚的时候会忍不住抿嘴巴眼睛往右上方看吗？”  
“……”  
“我还想起来一件事。”  
“什么？”  
“李宅的案子是你亲手处理的，聚会嘉宾的身份验证应该也要在你这里报告，你真不知道当天关泓会来？”  
“……”  
“不否认就是默认。还有，关泓当年在火车站追到你，不只是因为运气好吧？”  
“……同一时间只回答一个问题，行吗？”  
“确实心虚了？”  
“我那时候还年轻，难免有点沉不住气。”  
“沉不住气？你还沉不住气？机关算尽多少心思，都不敢直接问我一声，怂不怂？”  
“到底是我怂，还是那个嘴上拈花惹草私底下标记人都不敢的A怂？难怪老侯说——”  
“说什么？”  
“……”  
“说我是AO意义上的处男，是不是？侯渠梁和裴泽都招了，还帮我在这房间里洒了点精神松弛剂，就怕你心思多成串嘴上秃成瓢又胡思乱想给自己找罪受，要不你今天这么乖问啥说啥。处男？”黎枔冷笑一声，胯下顶了顶，心满意足地听到一声难以克制的抽息声。  
“马上就不是了。”


End file.
